Moneybags season 1: Anthony's reign
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: Anthony Lee is an Asian-American who's father is a drug dealer and his mother is a prostitute. At age 10 Anthony is sent to deal with drugs for his father because his father tricked him. One day with his mother dead and no education. His father forces him to go to school. His reign may last forever but not an eternity.
1. Prolouge

_**Cameron Message: Hey guys this is my brand new series since Rogers wasn't going so well. This will now be my main series. Thank you and hopefully you'll like it. **_**:)**

* * *

Money.

That's everything everyone cared about. And out of every single asshole who's wanted money the most. No one was as greedy as me. This is my fucking story. About the urge that started it all.

It all started with me. A broken man in a broken home. Or in this case a broken boy ins broken home, but that's not the whole point.

My father was a drug dealer soon to be dead, and my mom was a prostitute. Now I know what you're thinking. _This is gonna be casual movie plot isn't it. _But let me say fuck off and let me tell you my story. If you wanted to read this then read it don't FUCKING bail!

Anyways my name is Anthony Lee. Yes I'm an Asian American that does know kick some ass. Anyways my good for nothing selfish father started sending me to sell the drugs at age 8. I would get 40 percent cash for it though. Plus with the drug money and prostitution money was put together for one big mansion. Sadly I always would experience a gun pulled on me. After some experiences of that I got used to it and eventually got enough money to buy my first gun. The first time I got it my mom and dad got in a fight.

I listened to my boombox and tried to ignore it. Sadly the next day my mom was found dead and I was stuck with my dad. My mom was the Asian one and my dad was black. Since during the days my dad would sell drugs he started sending me to school after I was asked a question that I was too dumb to know. Turning out it was summer he sent me to school in the 8th grade when I was 13. So the next few weeks were just me selling drugs, mugging people, and of course running from the cops. So my first day of school will be next time. And hey remember that this is a Prolouge. See you guys next time.

Prolouge complete...


	2. Chapter 1: School's for Felix?

Okay faggots.

If you read the Prolouge this is the story from 8th grade to me. To 42 year old me today.

As you know I'm Anthony Lee.

My mother has died and my father has given up on me. He has sent me to 8th grade and it sucked. I'm gonna tell you about how it was.

The first day I arrived everyone stared at me and laughed. Luckily SOMEONE was able to TRY to beat me up. His name was ReggieThompson. Not a smart kid. Not even street smart! He was dressed in his baggy pants bandana and hoody. Here's how I reacted to his small posse.

"Hey guys it's a new kid!" Reggie said

"Look at how small he is!" The next one said.

"Haha fresh me-" I interrupted the next kid by grabbing his tounge and cutting it off with my knife. Blood splat everywhere. He blasted back, and his tounge was still in my hand.

"AGH REGGIE! REGGIE SHOOT HIM SHOOT HIM!" The kid from before screamed. Reggie pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I then pulled out my gun and placed it Iin Reggie's mouth, and he pointed his to my forehead. The kid I interupted crying with no sound. Reggie started to pull his finger on the trigger. When he did I acted to fall back. The two ran off as the one I interupted looked for his piece of tounge I once had in my hand. I got up as the kid gasped in disbelief. I then reavealed my bullet proof vest.

"Take that mother-fucker! I'm still alive!" I said walking away.

I walked away because they could go to jail for murder, but I walked to the security room to cut out me getting up. I then turned the clip into a CD. And set it wrapped at my house. My dad was out so I took a ton of money from my dad's bank account and money drawer. I tried to make it look like a robbery.

So yea I ran away big deal! I took some money, drugs, and my gun. I had to live on my own. I was going nowhere anyways so I left that black ass nigga! I actually enjoyed living in the ghetto! Away from rich white people! So yea I ran away. I decided to make a new life, but to do so I had to lay low for a while. Just like any smart criminal. Plus I had a crew in the ghetto that had my back. They owed me too because I took a few bullets for them.

I went to my old friend's house. That friend's name was Felix.

"Knock knock! Felix answer your fucking boss!" I slammed on his door.

"What the fuck do you-" He yelled then seeing me at his doorstep.

"Well? Let me in faggot!" I said then letting myself in.

"Uh T-T-Tony y-you're here. It's been a while." He said then tossing me a soda.

"Yea sure. A few months is SO long." I said sarcastically

"Well it feels like a while. Well hey." He replied.

"Yea well what about you and crystal?" I asked him.

"She went to jail. Remember? The minimart robbing. She twisted her ankle. Then Carlos ran back for her and he joined her in jail." He replied

"Oh. Really?" I asked

"Yea." He answered me

"Well shit. By the way I came here because everyone thinks I'm dead. I was shot by a kid. So I went home when my dad was out and took money, guns, and a backback. So I need a place to stay. So Imma stay here." I said

"I don't think you can. Sorry." He said

As he turned around I pointed my gun at him.

"I wasn't asking!" I said then putting my finger on the trigger and cocking it.

"Okay fine. Just hide freem my dad. You'll hide out here." He replied

Felix then showed me to my room.

To be continued...

**_Message from Cameron: Again guys I'm so sorry for a short chapter, but I have some stuff to deal with so don't hate on the freaking length. Well see you later._**


	3. Chapter 2: Tony's gang

**Message from Cameron: Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been gone for a while so here you go. :)**

* * *

As we left off I was in my new room. Here's how this story goes okay. I wanna move it fast faggots.

A week had passed from when I moved in. I woke up to a loud scream, then a slam, and a bang if a gun. I ran out as fast as I could. I saw Felix in shock and covered in his father's blood, and a gun in his hand. He then dropped the gun and backed away to the fridge. He grabbed his gut and saw his own blood.

"Felix are you okay!?" I yelled then rushing to his side.

"What happened?" I asked

"He found out about me secretly selling his cocaine. His personal type that he made in his laboratory." Felix responded still very shaky.

"Whatever man we need to get this body out now! And fast or we can get sent to jail" I yelled at him.

"Okay then help!" Felix replied in shock. He had a puberty squeak in his voice too. I always got on him about it.

"Okay fine, but that means I get your dad's master bedroom, and his meth lab, and I'm gonna be the main leader of our very own gang." I said as I picked his dad up.

"Hell no!" he yelled back at me. I then dropped his dad and grabbed my gun. I then aimed it at him then to the door past his head.

"One shot dude is all it takes.I can shoot your ear and get you sent to prison in just one shot." I said. To be honest I have no idea why my dad sent me to school. It could've been because my mom died and couldn't keep me at the house with her. I had better than book smarts I had street smarts, and man was I at my best time in my life.

"Okay fine jesus, but what are we gonna do with a gang. What gang is it?" Felix said then dropping his dad.

"You'll see." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Later that week:**

Later in the week I finally came up with how to get people in our gang and what to name that gang. We'd be called "Legacy" since i'm a 4th generation gangster. My great grandpa was a pimp, drug dealer, beer smuggler (because alcohol was illegal at that point), and most of all the leader of a great and powerful gang known as "the street rats." In fact that's where that saying goes from. One of the gang's members even killed a president. Yes I'm talking about Elvis Presley. I know he wasn't a real president of the United States, but at the time he was the president of music. He was said to have died from a heart attack. That's false. Elvis Presley was strangled to death and then raped. The murderer was then killed for gay rape on a random civilian.

"Hey Fegina we're goin out." I said then throwing an actual shirt on. It'd finally become cold in the streets. Usually it's blazing hot in the day, and cold at night. It was cold in the day that day though.

"For what and also I wouldn't make fun of me if I was a like you Antampons!" Felix replied while stabbing a knife in his desk.

"Well I guess you need me for your period. Now get over here on your motorcycle!" I yelled at him then putting on my jacket and sunglasses.

"Fine! Wait where are we going?" He asked.

"We're getting members for our gang." I said while walking over to my motorcycle.

"Wait what how!?" He yelled.

"Trust me I'm quite convincing, now get on your bike and follow. Also grab some guns." I grunted.

We arrived to an alley way on our bikes. I saw a bunch of crips. They were all wearing blue and had joints burning at the tip of their lips. I stepped off my bike and walked down the alley. Nobody was even thinking of stopping me. I didn't think that this was right. As I walked through with Felix behind me, I silently told him to watch our backs. He did so without drawing attention too. At the end of the alley I saw a door. I thought that maybe there's some kids in there. Locked up in cages, sex slaves, or siblings of another gang member. Well it was all of those so I walked over to a group of kids and bumped into one then dropping a flyer. It was an invite to my gang. I dropped several of these anonymously at tables. I put the host down as Felix just in case someone wants to kill me because of my dad's high ass mistakes.

A couple days later some people showed up at the meeting place I had assigned on the flyer. Felix and I saw familiar faces. Some were our friends from drug dealing.

"Shit why are you guys making a gang, and also Tony? Tony's dead it was on the news!" An old friend said. His name was Alejandro. He's mexican, and a greatly known criminal on the streets. Some of the kids didn't know us and were just trying to get attention.

"Well I'm not dead and all of you listen because you are all a part of legacy. Our gang will include various crimes such as drug dealing, smuggling, and many others. All you need to do is dedicate your very life to this gang. You need to speak the truth and nothing but the truth to all of our members. If not then you will be killed by me myself."I said with my gun behind my back in my hand.

" I don't think I wanna do this actually. I only wanted to be like a normal kid, but you guys aren't normal. My dad's a cop and you guy's are bust-" I interrupted one kid with the bullet of my gun.

"Y-y-you sh-sh-shot m-me-" I interrupted him again with a shot in between his eyes.

"Anyone else? Good if so this bullet will enter the snitch's chest. Got it!?" I yelled . They nodded in agreement.

"We meet up again tommorow at three o'clock sharp. Can't make it then don't bother showing up, or coming back ever again." I said then walking away.

"Um that's my brother you killed. What am I gonna say to my paren-"

"You won't tell them anything!" I interrupted the kid with a shot to the head then chest.

"See you all later." I walked off. Felix followed.

To be continued...


End file.
